


Sleigh Bells and Rings

by mcgarrygirl78



Series: Thicker than Water [62]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Family, Friendship, Holidays, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-24
Updated: 2011-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-27 23:26:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/301216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I know that St. Nicholas existed but that was centuries ago.  It doesn’t make sense that a man comes down a chimney and flies in a sled with eight reindeer.  There's actually nine, if the Rudolph story is to be believed.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleigh Bells and Rings

**Author's Note:**

> This story is written in the Thicker than Water universe where the BAU are kids and teens.

  
**December 5, 1998**   


“What up, baby girl?”

Morgan came into the kitchen on a wintry Saturday afternoon. Tina was on her way over so they could do some shopping. Morgan hated shopping. He could tolerate it when it was for him.

This wasn’t for him. Tina needed him there to carry her bags and for the occasional consultation. Derek didn’t mind too much…sometimes it was the boyfriend’s job. Even though he still cringed at the label, he’d almost stopped fooling himself that he wasn’t Tina’s boyfriend.

“I'm making a list for Santa.” Penelope replied, erasing something on her paper and writing something else. “Can you believe that Christmas is in three weeks? It’s insane and I'm not prepared at all. I'm trying to get ready since Uncle Dave is taking us to see Santa next weekend.”

“Still a believer, huh?” Derek grinned.

“Of course I am.” She looked at him. “Even if I were beginning to doubt, which I'm not, Christmas 1996 is all the proof I need. You saw it Derek…he came. He also got everything on my list down to the letter.”

“I can't deny those gifts being there.”

“Exactly. Do you think they would've been if I didn’t believe?”

“I can't say.” Morgan replied.

“Well I can and I say it was Santa. It’s all about faith; you taught me that.”

“I meant it too. You’re allowed to believe what you want and hold it dear in your heart. There are much worse things to believe in than Santa. He's a cool dude.”

“I am getting older though.” Garcia replied in a matter of fact tone. “I'm 11 now and soon my life will be consumed by the material trappings of being a teenager.”

“It has its up sides.” Derek smiled.

“I know, but what room will be left for Santa when I have to deal with all that stuff. The big guy understands…growing up is important. Kids believe while teenagers and grownups don’t. But I have to pay it forward. It’s the least I can do for all Santa’s done for me.”

“How will you pay it forward?”

“I love Spencer but the boy’s a lost cause.” Penelope shook her head sadly. “He’s all about science and theoretical thingamajiggies. I tried to show him the scientific proof of Santa, even NASA tracks him, but it fell on deaf ears. Oh well. I have Ashley.”

“Does she believe?” Morgan asked.

“I dunno, but we’ll have a big sister-little sister talk today. That way when I have to let go to do teenage stuff, there will be a member of this family keeping Santa’s spirit alive.”

“That’s a great idea, baby girl.” He kissed Penelope’s pigtailed head.

“Derek!” Spencer called from the living room. “Tina’s here!”

“I gotta go. Good luck with your letter and talking to Ashley.”

“Thanks. Tell Tina I said hi.”

“Will do.”

Derek went through the den and out to the living room. Tina was waiting by the front door, looking pretty in her red coat with pink hat, scarf, and gloves.

“I guess we better get this over with.” He said, grabbing his Chicago Bulls jacket from the closet.

“You pretend not to care but I know how excited you are about this.” She replied.

Morgan shot Reid a look and the nine year old tried not to laugh.

“Check you later, squirt.” Morgan said as they left.

“Bye Morgan; bye Tina.”

“Bye Spencer.”

***

Hotch gulped as they walked through the heavy steel doors. It was another world and he just didn’t need to enter it right now. Jewelry scared Hotch. It might be silly but it was true. With barely three weeks until Christmas he didn’t know what to get Megan but jewelry scared him.

At the same time, close to the top of his list of gifts was this great locket he found at the same mall kiosk where he bought Haley’s first Christmas gift years back. It cost, $45, was sterling silver. The jewelry in here was way out of his league. This stuff was for guys who meant business. Today was the first day that he realized that Jason Gideon meant business.

A guy didn’t walk into Tiffany if he didn’t. Of course, to be fair, it was the ring in the window display that caught Jason’s eye. They were just walking by, on their way to Tower Records for some Christmas presents when he saw it. Now they were inside a jewelry store. It wasn’t just any jewelry store…it was probably the most famous jewelry store in the world.

“Can I help you boys?” an older gentleman came around from behind the blinding glass cases and wore a jovial smile. Hotch figured he’d politely escort them out in a few minutes. Neither he nor Jason looked like the typical Tiffany shopper. This place was more Erin Strauss’ speed.

“There's a beautiful three stone ring in the window.” Jason said. “I wondered if I could see it please.”

“We have them in different carat sizes.” He replied, beckoning Jason and Hotch with his hand as he went back behind the counter. He pulled out a ring box and sat it on top. “This is the one carat three stone. Its definitely one of our most popular engagement rings.”

“Its beautiful.” Jason could hardly get the words out.

“You look a little young to be getting engaged, son.” the man replied.

“I've met the girl of my dreams. She's the one. I wasn’t sure if now was the right time but that ring brought me through the door. How much would it be, sir?”

“This ring is somewhere in the $8000 range.”

“Holy Moses!” it came out before Hotch could cover his mouth. “That’s a lot of money.”

“Yes, it is.” The man nodded.

“Well do you have the same ring in a smaller carat size?” Jason asked, not letting the money faze him. At least he didn’t let him faze him too much.

“The smallest size we sell is 0.5 carats.” He put one ring back and put the other on the counter. “This is $3700.”

“How much would I have to put down?” Jason asked.

Hotch couldn’t believe what he was hearing. He looked at his best friend with wide hazel eyes. Was this really happening? Was he about to witness it?

“You'd have to put $500 down and then we can sign you up for a year of financing. It would be the perfect gift for next Christmas.”

Next Christmas Emily would be 18. Once she was of age things would be different. The moonstone ring he gave her two years ago, the symbol of his love and promise, was beautiful. This ring would send her out of the stratosphere.

“Her ring finger is a size 6.” Jason said.

“If it changes we will surely resize it.” the man replied. “It’s a beautiful piece of jewelry.”

“Yes it is. I’ll take it.”

“I’ll prepare the financing paperwork.”

“Thank you sir.”

“Jason, are you sure about this?” Hotch asked as the man walked away.

“I love her with all my heart.” He said.

“I know that, and I back an engagement with my whole heart. It’s just so much money. Do you even have that kind of money?”

“I have a bit squirreled away.”

“A bit?” Hotch’s tone was incredulous.

“Aaron,” Jason put his hand on his best friend’s shoulder. “It’s alright. It'll be tight but it’s been tight before. I'm buying the ring.”

“OK.”

What else could Hotch say? He just stood there a little dumbfounded as Jason handed over his Visa card. Then he spent a few minutes filling out all the paperwork required for a year of financing. After taxes the ring was nearly $4000. Jason would pay about $290 a month until next Christmas. He signed on the dotted line.

“She's going to love it.” he said as the man walked away to make Jason copies.

“Of course she will.” Hotch replied. “It’s very beautiful. Wow Jason, you just bought an engagement ring.”

“I know. I'm feeling a bit nauseous.”

“Is it good nauseous or bad nauseous?”

“Its good…but still nauseous.” He said.

“We’ll have lunch before we finish shopping. It'll probably help you get your strength back.”

Jason nodded. He knew he made the right decision and the money was just money. Not even Christmas yet, Jason already looked forward to a holiday in the future.

***

“Of course Santa’s real.” Ashley said. “I'm just a little peeved with him at the moment.”

“Why?” Penelope asked.

“I went to see him for two years in a row and didn’t get what I asked for.”

“Oh. Well Jason explained that to me too. There are lots of less fortunate kids in the world, Ashley. Santa has to make big decisions about whose day he's going to brighten the most each year. So you may have just gotten one thing on your list but you got something. Santa always means well.”

“I lived in the stupid group home…how much less fortunate could I get?”

“Some kids don’t even have homes.” Penelope replied. “They're hungry and cold. This year you're super duper fortunate.”

“So that means I won't get anything?” Ashley asked horrified.

“No, no,” her older sister shook her head. “You just have to keep the faith and talk to Santa. He’ll understand what you're thinking. As long as you believe, it can work out. You believe right?”

“I sure do.” Ashley nodded.

“Good.” Penelope smiled. “Next weekend Uncle Dave is gonna take us to see him. It won't be the real Santa, he's kinda busy, but the outlet mall Santa is a faithful representative. Just be honest and kind; I know you'll get what you ask for.”

“OK Penelope.”

The older girl smiled. She was paying it forward and Santa would live on. That made her feel good. She’d been extra good this year as well; her grades were fantastic in 5th grade and now in 6th. Her list of coveted gifts might all be under the tree on the big day.

“Is Spencer coming with us to see Santa?” Ashley asked.

“Well…he doesn’t really believe.”

“Huh?”

“I know, I'm boggled too. But Spencer has a big ol brain and if he can't answer a question then sometimes he just dismisses it.”

“What questions does he have about Santa?” Ashley asked. “I bet I can answer them for him.”

“Why don’t you give it a try?” Penelope suggested. “We've still got a whole week to get him on the train.”

“I'm gonna go right now.”

Ashley ran upstairs from the den to find her big brother. She had to help him believe so he wouldn’t find a lump of coal in his stocking on Christmas morning. That would be upsetting.

***

“How did you and Hotch do today?”

“Hmm?” Jason looked up from his thoughts.

“Are you OK?”

“Yeah, I'm OK.”

“You're a little spaced out.” she replied smiling.

Sitting in her window seat, Emily smoked her evening clove. Jason lay across her bed. _Vanity Fair_ magazine was open but he’d probably been reading the same couple of paragraphs for fifteen minutes. It took all he had not to scream that he’d bought her an engagement ring. Jason wanted to share the news and watch happiness cover Emily’s face. Of course she seemed pretty happy right now.

“I have no idea what you want for Christmas.” Jason said. It wasn’t a lie. He’d searched high and low today while buying other things but he couldn’t find anything that just said Emily.

“I'm sure you'll do just fine.” She said.

“Do you mind giving me a hint?”

“I would prefer if you listened to your heart. Jason, you should know by now I'm gonna love whatever you get me. Christmas is about more than presents anyway.”

“Yes…it’s also about food.”

Emily laughed. She took two more puffs off her clove and put it out. Then she turned in the seat and held her arms open to Jason. He immediately came to her.

“How about just a little hint?” he asked, giving her Eskimo kisses.

“Sleeping in, there's your hint.” She replied. Then she kissed him and hugged him close.

“What am I supposed to do with that hint?”

“You're the super genius; I'm sure you can figure it out.”

“Spencer is a super genius.” Jason replied. “I do OK.”

“You seem a little distracted. Are you sure you're alright?”

Jason nodded. He wasn’t going to spill the beans about the engagement ring but it was hard to keep it down too. He kept imagining the look on Emily’s face when she saw it. He thought about the way it would sound when she said yes.

He thought of the 15 million ways he could ask her to be his wife. There wasn’t a single part of him that thought it was too soon. Yes, they were young but he was sure he would love her forever. It would be nice to be older so people would stop thinking they were too young though.

“Do you love me?” he asked.

Emily was a bit surprised at the question. Jason didn’t often need reassurance of things like that. Everyone did sometimes but he rarely asked that question. Something was off with him and she couldn’t put her finger on it. She knew the holidays were a stressful time and Jason had finals this coming week. He should probably be studying right now but she was taking up his time. She had no problem reminding him, everyday if she had to, just how much she loved him.

“I love you with my whole heart and soul. You love me?”

“All the way to the moon and back; across the universe.”

She smiled, surrendering to his passionate kisses. Damn she really was the luckiest girl in the world. Life wasn’t always easy but it was awesome spending it with Jason and their family.

“Emily?” Spencer knocked and poked his head in.

“Hey you.” she smiled when she saw him. Her arms were still around Jason. “What's up?”

“I need to talk to you about something important.”

“Come in.”

“Should I go?” Jason asked.

“No, you can stay.” Spencer replied. “You might be able to help. It’s about Santa.”

“Oh I can definitely help with Santa questions.” Jason sat on the window seat with Emily while Spencer sat on the bed. He was such a curious kid with an endless stream of questions. It usually wasn’t hard for him to find the answers himself so it was nice to be able to help this time.

“Is Santa real?” Spencer asked. “I know that St. Nicholas existed but that was centuries ago. It doesn’t make sense that a man comes down a chimney and flies in a sled with eight reindeer. There's actually nine, if the Rudolph story is to be believed.”

“Santa is real.” Jason replied without a second thought. Spencer was nine and had been through a lot in his young life. Believing in Santa was not a bad thing.

“Sometimes you have to let go of science and stuff to just believe, Spencer.” Emily added.

“But it’s so hard. How can he make it all the way around the world in just one night?” Spencer asked. “Even accounting for time zones, longitude, latitude, and the International Date Line, its empirically impossible.”

“No,” Emily shook her head. “It’s magic. You like magic, right?”

“I love magic.” He smiled. “And Penelope said that NASA tracks Santa so it has to be real. Why would NASA waste their time following something fake? I couldn’t argue with that.”

“Penelope’s right.” Jason said. “Except it’s not NASA that follows Santa, its NORAD. Still, they surely wouldn’t waste their time on anything fake either.”

“I wanna believe but…” Spencer sighed.

“Think of it this way Spencer. For the past two years you’ve asked Santa for something and you got it, didn’t you?”

“Yes.” He nodded.

“So Santa is real.” Emily finished her thought.

“I don't know. Well, I'm going with Penelope and Ashley to see him next week. I'm not sure if all of this makes sense but I'm going anyway.”

“Sometimes things just don’t make sense.” Jason replied. “We still have hope and faith in them. Santa is a good thing; it’s OK to believe.”

“I know what I wanna ask for at least.” Spencer perked up a little.

“If he grants your wish for the third year in a row,” Emily said. “I think that might be the scientific proof you're looking for.”

“Hypothesis being?”

“Um…if Santa really exists, I ask for something and get it on Christmas morning.” Jason said.

“OK.” That made Spencer smile. “I can conduct an experiment. I’ll ask for something and if I get it then Santa is real. If I don’t, than he's not.”

“Just don’t ask for world peace.” Emily replied smiling. “Santa can't make those kinds of miracles. It’s not fair to ask.”

“No world peace,” he hopped off Emily’s bed. “I got it.”

“High five!” Emily held up her hand.

Spencer jumped up to reach it and then he hugged her. He gave Jason a hug too.

“Ashley will be glad to hear this.” Spencer said. “Now she won't have to strangle me.”

“We definitely don’t want that.” Emily smiled, looking at her watch. “It’s almost time for your bath.”

“I know. I'll run it right now. Thanks Emily.”

He ran out of the room. Jason looked at her with a whimsical look on his face.

“What am I, chopped liver?” he asked.

“I'm sure Spencer thanks you too. Now,” she turned some and slid her arms around his neck. “Where were we?”

“You were telling me what you wanted for Christmas.”

“All I want for Christmas is you, Jason Gideon.” Emily smiled, kissing him again.

***

“Hey Uncle Dave!”

JJ opened the front door on Tuesday evening. Dinner was just over and she was surprised to see him there. Dave smiled, walking into the house.

“What's happening?” he asked. “How's the eighth grade treating you?”

“Same old, same old really.” JJ replied.

“Are you looking forward to Christmas?”

“I guess so. Mostly I'm looking forward to the time off school. We get report cards next week.”

“Are we gonna see all As?” Dave asked.

“You sure will…if you look at Spencer’s.”

Laughing, Dave pulled her ponytail. That had always been a sign of affection with JJ since the first time he met her. That seemed so long ago. They were all growing and changing so quickly. This was even true of Ashley, who’d been with the family for just five months. Along with his own children, Dave struggled to keep up with everyone. It was good that he was semi-retired; he needed the time to get it all done.

“Where's Jason?” he asked.

“He's in the kitchen cleaning up.”

“Thanks kiddo.”

“See ya, Uncle Dave.” JJ went up the stairs.

On the way to the kitchen, Dave had to stop in the den. He said hi to Ashley, Spencer, and Emily who were all in their watching some TV. Hugs and kisses were passed around before he made his way into the kitchen.

“Hey Jason.”

“Hey,” Jason smiled as he finished wiping down the counter. “What are you doing here?”

“I came to bring you an early Christmas gift.” Dave pulled the box from his inside coat pocket.

Jason’s smile immediately faded. His dark eyes got even darker and he looked angry.

“What the hell is that?” he asked, already knowing. It was Tiffany and it didn’t take a genius.

“Simon is a friend of mine. He told me about your situation and I thought…”

“You thought you would swoop down and save the day?” Jason asked. “What the hell are you doing Dave? You have no right to butt into my affairs.”

“But I thought…”

“You thought what? You thought your money could fix everything. This is for me…this is for Emily and for me. You had no right to get involved. Take it back. You take it back and I will pay for it because I'm not going to get it any other way. And while you're at it you can tell Simon to mind his damn business too.”

“Hey, I didn’t mean to offend you.” Dave held up both hands as he put the ring back in his pocket. “It’s a lot of money and…”

“You think I don’t know that? I signed up for financing for a reason. What right did you have to even involve yourself?”

“I said I'm sorry, Jason. I mean that.”

Before Jason could say anything, Emily walked into the room. It took less than a second to tell she’d walked in on a very tense moment. Jason and Dave didn’t have tense moments; something was wrong.

“Is everything OK?” she asked, going to the fridge for some iced tea.

“Mmm hmm,” Jason replied, not taking his eye off Dave.

Well that was a lie. OK something was really wrong because Jason didn’t lie to her either. She looked at him, could see the smoke coming off him. It was probably better to just leave this and discuss it later.

Whatever was going on, Emily didn’t need to know about it right at the moment. She walked out of the room again but had one ear listening back in the den. She wasn’t eavesdropping but if something crazy happened she wanted to put a stop to it before it upset the kids.

“I can pay for it myself, Dave.” Jason said, toning down his anger a bit. “I know you always want to help, and I appreciate it so much, but I'm a grown man. I made a decision and I will buy the ring. I don’t need your help with this.”

“Alright.” Dave nodded. “I'm really sorry. You're right, I overstepped my bounds and I promised I never would. It wasn’t my intent to upset you.”

“If I needed your help, I would've asked for it. I've never been ashamed of doing so in the past. But for this…I have to do this by myself.”

“Can you afford it?”

“I’ll be OK. Things will be tight for me for a while but I don’t care. We’re not going to starve. I made an informed, practical purchase.”

“You don’t have an impulsive bone in your body so I believe that.”

Jason didn’t always like being the rational, practical one. But he was so he lived with it. While rushing into Tiffany was a little impulsive, and Jason surely felt his adrenaline pumping, hearing the price of the ring brought him right back to reality. Money mattered to him and his family.

He wasn’t going to live off Emily’s inheritance. But he could do this, and he would. He didn’t need Dave Rossi’s help or anyone else’s. That wasn’t foolish pride talking, it was just the truth.

Now he just had to find a way to stop feeling so angry. While he didn’t have an impulsive bone in his body, Jason knew Dave didn’t have a malicious one. He was just a man who cared about his family. He was doing this to be helpful, Jason told him to back off, he apologized, and it was over.

“Just take the ring back.” He said, not really sure of what else to say.

“I’ll do it first thing tomorrow. There is another way I can help though.”

“Dave…”

“Really Jason, I'm gonna let you do this, I swear.”

“But…?”

“Let me pay off the Visa card. I know, I know, I'm butting in again. I'm asking you to forgive me for that but you're too young to have that kind of debt on your back. The credit card is for emergencies. By the time you pay off the money it could be almost double that with all the interest and fees tacked on. Its going to be a lot to cover with other expenses you have in mind.”

Jason sighed, running his fingers through his thick raven hair. Dave was right. He hated it but he was right. Jason hadn't asked for a handout, he was going to do it all himself, but the credit card would be a pain in the ass.

“I’ll let you know when the bill comes.” The younger man conceded. “I really don’t want to talk anymore.”

Dave nodded. He knew he pushed it too far but there was no need to apologize again. It would probably make Jason angrier. He would just back off for a little while. They would see each other again at Christmas, which was going to be a full Rossi-Strauss whole family affair.

Erin’s parents were coming from New York and everything. So hopefully by then this tension would have calmed some. Dave deserved it, would take it like a man, but he wouldn’t exacerbate it anymore. So he just said goodnight and left the house.

It didn’t take long for Emily to make her way back to the kitchen. Jason was facing the wall, holding on to the counter while trying to let go of his anger. He exhaled when she wrapped her arms around him from behind. Emily kissed the soft spot between his shoulder blades before holding him tighter.

“Did you and Uncle Dave have a fight?” she asked.

“Sort of. I don’t want you worrying about it; everything is fine.”

“Are you sure?”

“Mmm hmm.” He replied.

“Look at me and say that.”

Jason turned in her arms. As mad as he was, he couldn’t help but smile when he saw her face.

“Everything is fine. Dave is a good guy and I know how much he loves us. Sometimes I feel, and it’s not often, but I feel he forgets I'm a grown man. I can do what I need to do for the people I love and don’t always need his help.”

“Oh, so that’s what this is about?” Emily nodded. “Is he trying to play Santa again?”

“Something like that. I'm OK…Dave and I are OK. I promise.”

“OK.”

Emily hugged him and Jason felt much better. He was still going to be dealing with it for a couple of days. He knew his mind and how it worked. It would take time to let go, forgive, and move on. But there were other things to distract, like the two finals he still had to take and the Christmas gift he still hadn't bought for the girl he loved. Jason took another deep breath.

“I should probably be studying.” He said.

“There's some homework I need to finish too.”

“Meet you in the hallway before bedtime?”

“God, I miss that. Its funny, things can get bigger and better but sometimes perfect little things get lost in that.”

“I wish I could get you the little things for Christmas.” Jason replied. “I bet that would be a sight to see.”

“You're really stuck on this Christmas thing, aren’t you? Jason, I don’t care if I get anything. I mean presents are nice and I'm sure everyone will be excited for their gifts. I just want to be with my family. I want to sing carols, spin the kids around, laugh, eat a lot, and watch football on TV even if I have no earthly idea what's going on.

“That’s what the day is all about for me. Whatever you get me, I know I’ll love it. Because I love you. But please don’t lose your hair over it. Promise me?”

“I promise.” he kissed her forehead. He hoped it was a promise he could keep. Next Christmas was going to be awesome but he was still working on what to do in the next few weeks. “I'm being a little paranoid, aren’t I?”

“A little.” Emily laughed. “It’s OK. Christmas is new for you; you'll get used to it.”

“Three years isn’t that new. But I’ll stop bugging you about it. You’re right, just being together is going to be awesome like it always is. I think Santa has some great things in store for us.”

“He better…or he’s gonna hear about it from one Spencer Reid.”

***


End file.
